The present invention generally relates to rotational control apparatus, relates particularly to clutches, and relates specifically to fan clutches.
Although fan clutches of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,687; 3,409,305; 3,762,517; and 4,226,095 have proven to provide precise power, exceptional economy and dependable, long-lived durability, there exists a need to provide further improvements to result in a further advantageous clutch. Specifically, a need exists to provide easier serviceability during repair and/or maintenance. Additionally, a need exists to reduce noise and squeal resulting from operation of the clutch.